


Damaged Pride

by SolanaFae



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Animal Instincts, Cheating, Confusion, Developing Relationship, Dialogue, Dom/sub, Domestic Violence, Drugged Sex, During Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fucked Up, Homophobic Language, I'm Going to Hell, Kink Exploration, M/M, Near Death, Not What It Looks Like, Out of Character, Painful Sex, Piercings, Poor Life Choices, Rape Recovery, Sexual Confusion, Sleepy/Unconscious Sex, Tags Are Hard, Time Skips, Unhealthy Relationships, Why Did I Write This?, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-12 04:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19221511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolanaFae/pseuds/SolanaFae
Summary: Gajeel's life has had a lot of changes since joining the Fairies in their guild. He found out having so many dragon slayers in one guild changes everything. What he hated most is that it changed him. What hell does he go through before accepting them.





	1. A New Home

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bored, I've chosen to write a fanfiction based on being unable to control the way someone feels about another. Then having those feelings strangle them in a choke hold till they submit and feel like dying. Only to be helped out and watching your savior get fucking demolished. It probably is less dramatic than I make it up to be but oh well. Blah blah blah, i'll be trying to match up what happens with the story to the best of my ability, something something something, Tenroujima time skip and stuff should be expected.
> 
> Oh right, first time writing a fanfiction in a damn long time. I usually only write books so this is going to be so very experimental. I wish you luck good traveler, the Journey is perilous and long, yet the road only gets shorter from here.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He joins, I mean, what else do you want me to say. I kept the dialogue as close as I felt comfortable with and added a bit more side conflict to have the next chapter make sense. The story actually starts in chapter 2.

"That old bastard, I would been fine on my own if it weren't for the fact that I need cash. I bet Juvia told the master about my money problems too. " Gajeel grumbled as he sat in the corner of the guild hall chewing on a couple of spare utensils Mira Jane had given him. It surprised him to know that Mira already knew what he would want to eat. _I wouldn't mind her learning a little more on what I'd like to eat._ A dirty thought about the Fairy went through his mind, it felt strange to him knowing that he was a fairy now too. He fingered the new tattoo that showed just below his left shoulder. Weird about having the emblem of the guild he tried to destroy. He's kept to himself so far for his first day as a new member, not that many people knew that he was here never mind the fact that he's apart of Fairy Tail now. _Can't wait to see the Salamander look at me now, he's on some mission or some shit and the geezer said they would return sometime today._ He could imagine the Salamander now, his face priceless once the Red-Head finds the iron-dragon slayer in the middle of their hall.

Despite his playful thoughts of the upcoming reunion he would have with his old enemies, Gajeel could not ignore the feeling of eyes baring down on him.  He recognized the scents from the people behind him and knew that his first problem of being in the guild was about to start. "I forgot about those three, Damn."

  
He looked up to meet the eyes of the familiar speedster he had beaten from a few days before. "I still can't believe the master let you in, scum only make things dirty here, and if I remember correctly you destroyed this place last time you came." The slim wizard spoke down toward the dragon slayer, still pissed about the embarrassment he put them through.

"Jet leave him alone, I think he already knows about how wrong he was." The small blue haired wizard returned to the taller man. Gajeel now realized how small she really was. He remembered the sight of her exposed stomach, the way she kept struggling while he painted his old guild's logo on her abdomen. "We're sorry for bothering you in the middle of your... meal?" Only then realizing that the man had a few knives protruding from his mouth. When he focused on her, he realized that she was slightly shaking. _Dammit! What the hell were you fucking thinking_ , Gajeel kicked himself. Seeing this shrimp of a wizard he was now supposed to be guild mates guilted him.

"Levy you shouldn't be apologizing to this bastard! He hurt you and you still said sorry?!" Droy said with clenched fists. "If anything we should make him apologize to us for the hell we've been put through." The plant magician only then noticed his leader's obvious discomfort. This only made him even angrier, he challenged the Dragon slayer. "Meet us outside by the tree you hanged us from, you know damn well we have a few more things to talk about." The three walked off to where Mira was, ordering food to try and take what happened out of mind. Gajeel wouldn't mind having a drink himself.

Gajeel rubbed his forehead in frustration "God Dammit. Already, joining is beginning to seem like a big fucking mistake." He didn't have much time to contemplate his actions as he immediately caught the familiar scent of the pink haired mage. He looked over at the group, the red head who blocked the Jupiter was bandaged up as bad as he was yesterday. _Who the hell did they piss off._ They haven't noticed the other dragon slayer yet and instead payed attention to their guild master in front of them.

  
"Oh you dunderheads are back in one piece eh?" He walked up to the group with a familiar face standing next to him. Gajeel almost spit out the metal in his mouth as the sight of her. " This is Juvia a new member of ours." Master Makarov introduced the water mage as if she was a new person. Well, her look was pretty different from normal. She looks cheerful, Gajeel bet it was because of the ice mage she seemed to fall hard for. _Guess she fell so hard she hurt her head Gihihi_ , the slayer joked. "And there's one other member. Come on. Say hello." The guild master gestured towards the Raven haired man.

Gajeel had to cut his thoughts short. The sight of the fire dragon slayer ticked him off resulting in greeting the group with only a grunt. "That jerk joined our guilder too Gramps!? Are you serious?" The fire dragon slayer spouted fire as he complained.

"What you have a problem with me being a fairy now too eh? Brat?" The two slayers were already butting heads within the first minute of their supposed introduction. Makarov was worried, _with just 2 of the 3 dragon slayers here, already they're starting to fight._ The old man sighed,  _with my idiot grandson here, I would be surprised if the first he did wasn't put Gajeel in his place._  He put those thoughts away as Erza began to converse with him. She was worried about how trustworthy their new member was. Juvia had changed after falling for Gray, but for Gajeel, it was a different story It was pretty hard to forgive the guy who destroyed the hall she risked her life to protect. The others voicing their concern equally as worried about the iron dragon slayer, Natsu was already starting a fight. Gajeel however was not surprised with their reaction. _As what should be expected, they aren't very happy to see the person who destroyed their guild hall._

"I'm fine with Juvia but Gajeel? After what he did to Levy? How am I supposed to be fine with this. Does Levy know about him, is she okay with it?" Lucy spoke out. Levy was her friend and she wasn't about to let her get hurt again. After seeing her like that, hanging tied up and graffitied on like a worthless piece of art. She couldn't even think about how her friend must have felt. The embarrassment and pain she went through. As it stood, she wanted Gajeel to feel that same hurt that Levy felt. That's what he deserved, not being let into the guild she now recognized as her new family. But to her surprise, Levy was behind her, she talked to her friend with a smile.

"Yeah... it doesn't bother me at all..." Gajeel was surprised that the shrimp would speak up at all. It actually felt horrible seeing the girl try to cover up for him knowing fully well what he did to her. He wanted her to know that he wants to fix this, somehow. With the girl's input, they came to terms with their new member. Though still wary because of all the damage he has done. After all, Gajeel wasn't going to get pass just because the one who needs to forgive him the most did. Gajeel wasn't happy about the way things left off with their conversation. He thought to himself, _with the surprise I have in store, they're gonna be begging me to stay._

Slowly, the lights in the hall dimmed. The lights above them shining onto the center of the curtained stage. Shortly after, they pulled apart to reveal Mira Jane with a guitar and a small microphone-like bird hovering next to her. She had a song prepared to commemorate their newly built guild hall. The crowd was in awe of her performance, her voice was soothing to listen to. But Gajeel was ready to show off too.  _She's good, but not as good as what I'm about to bring,_ Gajeel boasted. He got next to the stage and killed the lights. In that instant he captured the white haired wizard and chained her up behind the curtain. Changing into his white suit and fedora to show how classy he could be. The lights turned back on and the other members were shocked to find it was no longer Mira on stage, but instead the dragon slayer. It was his turn to sing, and "sing" he did. He played his bass and sang the blues he was accustomed to. Once he got into the song, his singing spurred quite a reaction from the crowd, unsure if it was terribly bad or terribly good. "Shooby doo bop!" 

Then just like that, as if some sort of trigger word for the end times, chaos ensued. Things were being thrown and he could hear Natsu insulting him from the crowd. He couldn't stand the fact that the Salamander was bashing his art, the fight broke out almost instantly. Jumping off the stage to meet the other slayer. He and the Pinkette were in a brawl right in the middle of the floor, everyone else followed suit. Tables were being broken, chairs splintered, and the newly built guild hall was self destructing fast. Even Gajeel doubted he could deal as much damage this fast. Someone had angered Erza and she joined in as well. Master Makarov could only cry for the destruction of his newly renovated guild house. This was what it was like to be apart of Fairy Tail, Gajeel had come to find out. He was enjoying himself in the place he had previously destroyed, well, is currently destroying. As unlikely as everything so far has been, he was now a Fairy Tail wizard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just establishing where I wanted to start the story off. Quick warning, things will be less slow paced after the 3rd or 4th chapter. I mean this is anime related after all, how could it not have 3 or so episodes of expositional bullshit. P.S. I am fully ready to actually write this, I might even spam updates for a good bit.


	2. Show of Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What a dick.

"What did you call me out here for? I was just about to start work, too." Gajeel complained to the 2 mages in front of him. He could see the short blue magician behind them and noticed that she tried to avoid the confrontation. She never once looked up at Gajeel, resigning to stare towards the ground instead. _Damn it, she doesn't have to be so scared of me._ He felt guilty again and focused back in on the conversation at hand. It was Jet and Droy trying to push him out of the guild. _Cocky little bastards, if it wasn't for the shrimp here I would beat the fuckers right here._  Being talked down to did not sit well with the prideful ,but he could not ruin this chance to make things better between himself and the other guild members. He could feel it in the air, they were prepared for a fight and were intent on making sure Gajeel would pay.

"Work!?" Jet started.

"Don't be stupid! You're the one who demolished our guild!" Droy already holding the plants he needed to cast his magic.

"You guys sure are petty, all right." Gajeel had realized, this was the only chance he had to make things in some way better. He didn't really care to fix things, and hated the hassle he has to go through after just joining the guild. He knew that the members weren't just going to accept him in just like that. But, it still irritated the short tempered slayer that he has to go through this shit. He was stuck contemplating whether or not he should just walk away or fuck them up for taking up his time.

"I don't think we should do this... I... I don't care about what happened at all anymore..." Levy cautioned, trying to end the situation before things got out of hand. But she knew that was not the way things were going to go. She was already hiding behind the tree she was next to in an attempt to escape the fight that was about to take place. Well, really to hide from what Gajeel could do to her. He realized immediately, she really feared him, the guilt hitting him like a slap to the face.  _Just for the goddamn shrimp._   Gajeel had decided, he was not going to fight back.

  
"We have to show him who's boss." Resolved the two members of Shadow Gear. _How much damage can they really even deal to me._ He smirked at the though of them actually defeating him, fighting back or not. 

  
"That's right, act tough while you still can!" Jet warned before lunging at the raven haired slayer. Gajeel was caught off guard by his speed but still would have been perfectly able to catch the man and crush him. He instead put up his arms in a makeshift defense to play along with the fight. With an surprising amount of force, he was launched backwards by the kick, Jet then swiftly dodging out of the way as the plant mage threw out his weaponized seeds.

  
"Secret Seeds! Knuckle Plant!" His magic causing the beans to sprout arms made to pummel the slayer. The multitude of hands packed more of a punch than Gajeel anticipated, now he was taking the hits with his fists clenched but refused to retaliate. He was pissed now but knew that he had to hold himself back,  _these fuckers sure are making it damn hard to not want to kill them._

  
"Falcon Soar!" Jet had yelled as he drop kicked him. Gajeel was not fast enough to block the attack with his arms. With no defenses up the damage dealt to the slayer was serious. Now he was wincing at the pain coming from the beating he just took, grunting at the lingering stings he felt. The damage was adding up and Gajeel was almost at his limit. _That should be the end of it right? The shits actually did a number on me. Just hurry up and fucking leave already._

  
"Come on!" Taunted Jet.

  
"What's your deal?!" Droy was not satisfied with the man giving them such a one sided fight..

  
The iron dragon slayer was already weaker and it hurt a bit to stand, his injuries were getting harder to deal with. He took comfort in the fact that the fighting was done at least, his eyes were on Levy. She looked worried,  _was she actually worried about me?_   He was ready and done with whatever was happening, hoping that he wouldn't have to "apologize" like this to anyone again. Then he caught an unfamiliar smell walking towards him. He was worried it was another person looking for an apology.

  
"What kind of harassment is this? Eh?" Gajeel unable to make out a face with his still shaken up vision. It was a blonde he could tell, but nothing else about him was completely obvious.

  
"Laxus?!" Jet worriedly called out. _Laxus? Who the hell, name sounds familiar but why do they sound panicked?_ Gajeel was confused but was slowly getting his senses back. Studying the man they were looking to, tall, imposing, and definitely powerful. In this condition, even if he wanted to, the slayer could not match the man in a fight. He could tell from just meeting him. _Please don't be here to fight._ The slayer was cursing under his breath, he knew he was screwed if they were gonna battle it out.

  
"So this is the kid who picked a fight with my guild, huh?" Laxus walked towards Gajeel, looking down at the new member with cold eyes. His presence was dangerous, the injured wizard could feel the condensed magical power radiating off of him. The man wore a thick furred coat, strange for being in someplace as warm as Magnolia. His muscled figure pressing against his purple long sleeve and black pants. The raven head could only inspect the man before listening back in to what he was saying. "I'm guessing the old geezer only let you join to keep you from wrecking it again, right?"

  
"Now we're a laughing stock, you little shit!" Suddenly his expression contorted from icy to pure burning rage. "On my way back to Magnolia, I heard things in pubs everywhere that really pissed me the fuck off"

 _Oh shit._ Gajeel tensed up instinctively, subconsciously feeling the ether surrounding the magician swell, Laxus was definitely going to attack him. He had no idea what kind of magic Laxus used, and he damn well wasn't gonna take it without defending. He was ready to put up his arms to try and block whatever was about to be thrown at him. " 'Fairy Tail ain't so great'?! 'Those losers are done for'?!". The furious wizard shouted. 

  
He heard the screech before seeing anything at first. _The fucker uses lightning?! Shit!_ Gajeel didn't have enough time to react before getting struck with a huge column of lightning. Upon getting hit he began to scream in agony. It felt like his skin was getting peeled off of him. Having the disadvantage of being an iron slayer only amplified the pain he felt. The electricity lasting longer than it would on a normal person, relentlessly attacking his nerves. Before he could even start to recover, he was blown into the tree far behind him, unable to even comprehend the furious shouts coming from the lightning mage. He could feel the piercing along his body heat up and burn the skin that surrounded them. He would have started yelling if it wasn't for the fact he could barely breathe At this point, the wind was knocked out of Gajeel and his ears were ringing. The metal braces he wore along his clothing didn't help either, part of his clothing burned off because of the metal. His ear and nose piercings fucked with his senses. He could only barely understand the muddled sounding words from the other members warning Laxus that he was taking things too far.

 

Gajeel could see the petite mage, she looked worried as she stared at the new member, worried looking over at Gajeel. He met her eyes for just a moment before the blonde stomped onto his back. It seemed that Laxus was far from done getting over his anger. Gajeel could do nothing as the mage just curb stomped him into the dirt over and over again, each charged with enough electricity that it would send his head spinning. Immobilizing the smaller man with his body pressed against the earth by heel. Suddenly, he stopped and Gajeel felt his foot come off allowing him to move again. He wasn't paying much attention to what they were saying but he watched as Laxus turned, arm facing towards the group of wizards. _You fucking bastard._ His palm was aimed directly for the girl in between the other two. She would not be able to defend herself in time at that range.

  
Laxus fired a bolt of lightning straight at the smaller wizard. As it flew towards Levy. the other 2 members were reacting too late to the shot, Jet and Droy could not move fast enough to block it. They could only watch the explosion and the cloud of smoke dissipate. They were panicked over the thought of Levy taking on of the attacks head on. Instead they were both dazed to find that Gajeel had blocked it instead, he used his arm to block it with his iron transformation magic. Jet and Droy were shocked, the man who only moments before was on the ground defeated, was able to stop a lightning bolt from the S-class mage. Still, blocking the bolt had pushed Gajeel over his limit, he felt everything in his arm wreathe in agony. The fight was done for him, if he stayed any longer he would have collapse on the dirt right in front of them.

He had to get home _now._ There were lights dancing at the edges of his vision. Knowing he had no time, he slowly detached himself from the group. He staggered off while absentmindedly responding to whatever the other magicians were saying. All he could tell was that no one was willing to fight any longer. He was a bit preoccupied to actually comprehend what the other mages were asking. His mind was too busy handling whatever the hell was happening to him. Aside from the pain, Gajeel was pissed. He was shaking, the lingering feeling of the blonde's magic scared him. His prideful nature would not let this go. He was a dragon slayer, he was supposed to fear nothing. _Now I'm hurting, pissed the fuck off, and a little bitch._ In a huff, his trek home had him reeling. Leaving a bit of destruction in his wake as he punched a few walls along his way out of pure frustration, his knuckles bruised but he couldn't care less.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt weird writing a fight scene where someone doesn't get their innards ripped out. Is this what SFW fights are? I'm gonna change that later at some point. Poor Gajeel


	3. The Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Light fluff and smut, nothing too serious for the time being.

After getting his shit kicked in, Gajeel lumbered himself to his home on the outskirts of town. Walking the back alleys and walkways to avoid people noticing the slayer and the sorry state he was in. As he bounded towards a very much less populated district of Magnolia, he began to walk the main streets to quickly find his way to his house. Well, it was much less of a house but closer to a relatively good condition apartment in a cluster of dilapidated buildings people often strayed away from. He went inside one of the more obviously better structured buildings in the bunch. The building seemed to be the only one that could  Oddly enough, the area still had running water and was completely deserted. He never knew why and never cared enough to find out.

  
Once he finally got in and locked the door behind him, he collapsed, exhausted and in excruciating pain. His skin felt numb everywhere, the nerves underneath however were sensitive to touch. He was so frustrated, he punched the wall on his left before collapsing. Being unable to even get on the couch before falling over, he could only yell out in pain. He didn't even feel close to being this weak after fighting the fire dragon slayer. So helpless that he can't even lift himself up onto the couch he lied on the floor next to. Frustrated and in agony, all he could do was scream curses to the roof he stared up towards.

  
_Good fucking job apologizing, now look at you, you're fucking pathetic. You saved a shrimp but now what? You were the punching bag to some wizard that was just irritated by your existence. And you're gonna miss your first fucking job._ Gajeel could only beat himself up over what happened. _You should have just fucked off and not even try to make up with those bastards. Woulda saved you from a whole lotta shit._ He was livid, confused, and bitter at how little he was able to defend himself. Thinking back to the one sided massacre, Gajeel couldn't even find some way he would beat the man, even if he wasn't hurt. When he thought about the pain those hits from the lightning mage felt like, he winced at him reliving the moments.

  
What had confused him about the entire situation was why he didn't fight back. Was he so resolved to not retaliate that he didn't even defend himself? The dragon slayer had blamed it on his want to settle things normally, or rather make Levy feel that he was sorry. _The shrimp, at least she didn't get hurt because of me again. Still she might never want to see me again after what I did to her._ He felt the exhaustion finally getting to him. Unsuccessful in getting up he surrendered to his fatigue while still lying on the ground in an uncomfortable position.

  
Only to open his eyes, for what felt like, a couple minutes later to find that someone was knocking on his door. His body was out of shock surprisingly quickly as the numbness subsided. He could move around but it felt like needles were being slowly pushed into him with every shift. Looking at the colorful light peeking its way in through the small holes in his curtain, Gajeel found that he was able to sleep for around 2 hours. The sun was starting to set and he was still about just as bad as earlier. He barely got up, scowling at the amount of effort it took just to stand. _Who the fuck is bothering me now._ It was unusual for someone to be in the area, never mind Gajeel's actual home.

  
He trudged towards the door, grunting as he took those few tentative steps. Sliding open the small lock he had at the top of the thick wooden door, he turned the handle and pulled it to find the meek blue wizard from before. Levy had come to check up on the dragon slayer. Her concern was stricken on her face from watching Laxus excessively beat the man. Gajeel was too confused by her being here to even notice the guild mate's expression. _Oh great, she's come to gloat, how the did she even find this place._ Gajeel was already set on closing the door until Levy had made her move. Swiftly Levy grabbed his arm and immediately began to inspect it, pushing past the doorway and moving Gajeel a bit deeper into the room. She was checking for injuries that needed patching up and searching frantically to make note of what needs attention. "Oi, shrimp, what the hell do you think you're doing?!"

  
"Trying to help you, you big jerk. Laxus was going way too far earlier and I knew you had to be in terrible condition after that mess." Already she began to wrap bandages around the bruise left on Gajeel's forearm where the bolt struck him. It was still tender, feeling the painful pressure on the spot made him curse like a sailor. "Porlyusica, our guild's designated doctor, make the bandages for cases where we get a little too rowdy. They have healing spells woven into them along with a few other things to make recovery faster. After she found out about your special case with Laxus, she made a special set."

When the spells began to take, the numbness had immediately begun to subside. The cloth was warm and had a slight vibration to it that relaxed his tensed up muscles. Levy saw his expression soften and finished dressing his arm. For the bruised area however, she put on a small magic stone over it, this stung as it felt like it was digging into the slayer's skin.

  
"Oi! Watch it shrimp! How the hell did you even know where I was, no one ever comes round here. And I ain't told anyone where the hell I live either." He was confused on how the mage was even able to track him down. He made sure to take a different route home to avoid a follow up from any of the guys from earlier.

  
"You looked like you needed some time to yourself after what happened to you. So I went to the master and told him what Laxus did. Mind you, I already told Jet and Droy off for being so aggressive in the first place." She looked down, remembering why they were so set on violence in the first place. "Or... rather being aggressive in response."

  
"Che, what did the old man do? Start the paper work to kick me out for starting a fight on my first day? It was pretty fun to mess around with you fairies while it lasted." Gajeel was ready to have to report back and lose his guild, again.

  
Levy stopped tending to his other wounds to grab Gajeels face by the sides of his head. Staring into his eyes to make sure she was getting her point across. "What the Master did was call Laxus in and punished him for being such a douche. Once I told him that you were trying to apologize by letting us get our anger out without fighting back, it pissed him off that his brats were being cruel to a new member. Of course I wasn't the only one who was disappointed in Jet and Droy, master forced them to do the job you were given. He told me to say that the next time you came to the hall, the two will give you the earnings you missed out on."

  
Gajeel smirked. "I don't care much about what happened to those bastards. I pretty much forgot about the job anyways. Though what I am interested in, is how close you are for our second time meeting. Well, I mean ...uh, third." He began lightly flexing to tease the girl "Like the view, shrimp?" Taking advantage of being so close, Gajeel focused on her scent, it reminded him of sweet tea the old council lady Belno would always drink. Quickly Levy realized how close she made herself to the iron dragon slayer. Their faces only a foot apart. His seemingly burning eyes were so clear now. Blushing, she freaked out and tried to push him away. Since she was still caught up with bandaging the other guild member, she tumbled down with him.

  
"A bit fast there, eh, fairy? Gihihi, if you liked me so much you coulda just said so." The script wizard got up in a panic and threw the rest of the first aid supplies at the dragon slayer. Getting a couple stifled grunts from the teasing mage. She was embarrassed and ended up flustered by the slayer's taunts.

  
"Dress your wounds yourself, jerk!" She stormed out of the room with her face completely red. Slamming the door closed behind her in her little fit. Once Gajeel could no longer hear Levy's footsteps, he got up and locked the door again. Albeit unfinished, Levy was able to get to his more important injuries. They were cleanly wrapped and tight, he had to admit, the _girl did a damn good job of fixing my shit_. He finished applying a healing salve to the various areas along his body that he got singed during the fight. The added pressure, though stinging, loosened his strained limbs. The uncomfortable but fast acting magic allowed him to at least move. Once satisfied with the way his pains were treated, he hauled himself up from the floor and stumbled to the stairs in the corner of room. Holding fast onto the railing while moving to reach his bedroom door safely. He jostled the knob and shoved the door open, the quaint room looking the same as usual. His large bed lied in the center of the room, lifted up by a metal frame. There were a few antiques lying around, his collection of instruments and speakers, the drawers he kept his clothes in, and the door that led to his bathroom was on the far right side after turning into the room. It was smaller than the makeshift living room he had downstairs but the bathroom was large to make up for it. He needed to shower, the dirt he got on him throughout the fight still stuck clung to his clothes.

He walked into the bathroom doorway, it was relatively simple, only fashioned with a sink, toilet and bathtub. Once inside he made sure to test how waterproof the bandages on him were by running them under the sink water. After seeing them still stay tight after being soaked, he completely stripped down, careful not to damage any of the wrappings on him while undressing. Then stepped slowly into the bathtub, his arms and legs still strained against the small pains that echoed here or there. Turning on the shower, the hot water was blissfully good at putting some feeling back into his joints and muscles. He relaxed and sat down in the rather large shower space. His spiky black hair was long and sometimes irritating to care for but he never dared to cut it. When he was younger, he would keep his hair long just to spite the dragon that raised him. Often he would make fun of his bald adoptive father, well not bald as Metalicana literally could not grow hair, and used his hair to poke fun at the dragon. Often earning him a shout or a good roar to rough Gajeel up.

When he went to wash his hair, the scent of the soap reminded him of the shrimp. The lightly herb-like smell with a hint of parchment gained from all the reading she does. He was close to the girl earlier,  _way too close._ Still the girl wasn't his type,  _she is too small to handle all of this_ Gajeel praised. Her slight frame and curious brown eyes only drew attention away from the assets she lacked in. He imagined her tiny frame with her shy, reserved look looking into his eyes from earlier. Her small pursed lips and her roughly shifted dress revealing more of her slender figure. She was flustered and didn't know what to do. Lying over him like he had a job to fulfill. He leaned in only to find that his mind had wondered off into dirty territory again. He couldn't be liking the petite magician, could he?  _It's just been a while since I've had someone._ He assured himself that he didn't see his new guild mate as attractive. But realizing how he now felt, he was sporting a rather untimely friend.

He was already tired and didn't want to muddle the resolve he had just come to about Levy. Denying himself release, he left his pierced member untouched in hopes it would again go down. After quickly washing out his hair and drying off, he checked up on the bandages to see if they still held up right. Once everything seemed to be in order, he pulled on boxers and threw himself onto the bed. He let his mind wander and thought of himself in more than a few compromising positions with some of his guild mates. Gajeel was playing around with the thought of Mira getting all over him. He let his hand wander upwards while he littered her stomach with kisses. He held her close and looked up to find someone else instead. He looked up to be met with those steely blue eyes and demanding smirk he remembered from before. His thoughts changed, he was now sitting on Laxus's lap worshiping the man while he looked down on him. The blonde's rough hands gripping his hair, forcing the smaller man to cry out whenever he was forced to move. He was licking,  _tasting_ , every inch by glorious inch of the mage, before moving down to his waist. A golden treasure trail guided his tongue as he opened his eyes once again to find the sheets on his bed. 

 

 _What the shit did I just dream up?! That was a fucking guy! It was the fucking guy who almost killed me!_ Gajeel awoke from his little fantasy in a hot mess. He got up immediately in an attempt to shake off whatever the fuck just happened from his mind. He was sweating and breathing hard, an impossible tightness in his groin was obvious to him as he was pitching a tent.  _I just got hard off of that shit! WHAT THE FUCK?_ _!_ The dragon slayer was too confused and agitated this time around to pay attention to his obvious need. Or rather, he refused to acknowledge that fact that he was really getting into his dream. At this point he was fucking done, tired of what other shit this single day would throw at him. He closed his eyes, shifted his position so that his bottom wouldn't feel as uncomfortable, and resolved to sleep. Pissed, confused, and  ** _horned the fuck up_ ,** the dragon slayer coerced himself to shut his eyes and go down for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nope, not yet. Gajeel's gonna have to keep that stiffy in his pants for a bit longer.


	4. Just another day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajeel wakes up to find himself still stuck on what happened to him. Tired of licking his wounds he decides to head to the guild hall to find himself a pleasant surprise. Gaining a bit more trust with a few members of the guild, he learns a bit more about the fairies along with getting assigned his first real mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just going to be a nice lighthearted filler. A bit of fun before we get into the 'fun' eh? Also Gajeel hasn't gotten off in a while. Keep that in mind as reasoning for why he's being so horny on main.

Gajeel woke up late in the afternoon the next day. His body stiff but no longer aching as it had been before. He lazily sat up to check the time, looking at the bright streaks of light that slipped past his thick curtains. Lying back down in a huff, Gajeel knew that the day was gonna be another bitch to go through after the fight from before. Sighing loudly into the empty room as he got off the bed. The bandages were still fine on his body but the healing magic he felt from them yesterday was no longer noticeable. Carefully he went over to the large mirror he kept behind his bedroom door to inspect the happenings underneath.

Beginning with the bandages wrapped around his arm, he unfurled them to find the magic stone that Levy placed had gone dark blue from its slightly green hue from yesterday. The skin underneath seemed to show no sign of the burns he got from the fight but the darkened bruised skin still showed signs of a beating. The large dark brown spot reminded Gajeel of the immense power the other mage had from just letting of some steam, his trembling from yesterday had stopped but remembering the screech before he got hit still scared him. Shaking free from the thought, he went to unravel the bandages covering his chest and left leg. Another large bruise had appeared over his abdomen where he was punched. But what he was most wary of was the damage left from the literal stomping he received.

Turning around to inspect his back, he wasn't surprised to find another circle shaped mark between his shoulder blade and spine. Touching it, he winced as it was still extremely sensitive. He cursed when assessing the damage he took. He was surprised to find nothing broken or anything severe, he assumed the healing magic had taken care of a lot of pain, ultimately he was left with just a few cuts and bruises. Going into the bathroom he quickly showered and took care of whatever he needed. Taking extra time while cleaning his teeth to check for any damage. Relieved at the sight of his sharp whites. He changed into his usual black tank top with his arm braces and black feather shoulder cover. Leaving his house he walked in the direction of the huge guild house visible in the distance.

Upon walking in, he immediately noticed Jet, Droy, and Levy sitting on the benches in front of the guild hall. Levy was blushing and refused to make eye contact with the dragon slayer again. Jet and Droy on the other hand stood up and went in front of the man. The were staring him down,  _What are they gonna fuck with me now after watching my ass getting beat._ To Gajeel's surprise, they both bowed to the slayer and offered him a small bundle of Jewel. At the same time the two Shadow Gear members apologized to Gajeel "We're sorry for being such idiots, please forgive us and take this money we got from your job."

"Remember? After I told master what these two idiots did, he ordered them to finish the job you signed up for and forced them to agree to apologizing the next time the saw you. When I told them about how you weren't fighting back because you wanted to apologize, they went off and finished the mission so that they could give you the money by today" The Iron mage looked up to see the small woman smiling at him. He let his eyes wander over her figure in the moment, her exposed shoulders and small waist. All the curves that he could just imagine himself having fun with. Realizing that he was ogling the girl, he snatched the money from the two and walked by them, put off by his irritating habit of thinking dirty. Patting the blue haired girl as he passed her, surprising her, receiving a dirty look from her two obvious admirers.  _Che, those two blowhards are in for heartbreak._ "Don't treat me like a kid! I still hate you, you know!" The script mage pouted.

"Yeah, yeah, shrimp." He responded, only winning him another yell from the girl. Shortly after walking over to the bar to greet the more than cheery bartender, he ordered a drink and looked around the hall. Looking for any trace of the lightning mage from yesterday, he caught his scent when he walked in but was too preoccupied to trace it to anywhere. "Looking for Laxus? He upstairs with the master. Probably getting yelled at for being such a jerk." Mira flashed the patron a warm smile before handing him a mug filled with beer. A bit odd to be drinking right after waking up but Gajeel wasn't complaining.

"How the hell did ya know I was looking for the bastard. How fast did those fuckers spread the word that I got my ass handed to me?" He greedily chugged down the stout, burning his throat. But he didn't care about the right now. Right now he was pissed at the thought of the entire guild looking down at him like some sort of weakling for losing a fight on his first day. Mira was quick to respond as nicely as she could, making sure to smile in an effort to not aggravate the slayer even further. "Oh no! Nothing like that, Jet and Droy were both smart enough to stay quiet about that. The reason I know is because Master called in all us S-Class wizards yesterday to give us a speech about not abusing our power over the other guild members. Since, Laxus is S-class and all he wanted us to know that this should never happen. Master seemed like he was really worried about you, are you sure you're okay? I know you're iron and Laxus is a lightning mage, plus with all those piercings..." Her eyes wandered over his body, eventually ending up looking down towards his pants. Her eyes shot back up to meet the slayers eyes again. "Are you sure that you're fine?"

He was caught off guard by her sudden care for his well being, and even more surprised by her obvious search along his body at the mention of piercings. Smirking at the thought that she was imagining piercings that she would be able to see. Going back to her question, he offered back the mug to ask for a refill. " _Che_. Yeah I'm all good, the bastard left a couple marks on me but nothing I can't handle." He gestured to the slightly hidden bruise that was on the side of his forearm. "More importantly, I didn't know that you could fight, let alone be classified as an s-class mage. I don't remember you doing much when Phantom Lord came by to destroy the place. With the way you look and your constant work as a bartender since I been here, I thought you were just a worker. And since you we're probably wondering, yes I got a few piercings down there. _Gihihi_." He joked.

Mira was less than amused, slamming down the mug and shattering the thick wood into mere splinters. She let a bit of her Satan-soul magic seep out to give off an ominous aura. "Yea you would be surprised at what I can do." Her expression was cold and heartless, sending a chill down the dragon slayer's spine. Sweat going down his face as her voice grew demonic and distorted. "You should be happy I didn't touch you flies as I was too worried my nails would get dirtied while burying you all in the ground. When you destroyed the guild hall, it took all of my will to not go out and obliterate your garbage dump of a home right that second. But once I saw a chance for my little brother to grow even more, I let myself stoop to you insects so that he could have his chance." Her face cracked and hints of her demon-like magic became more apparent.

"Still, let's put that in the past shall we?" Her power dissipated, leaving the pretty bartender in her normal form cleaning up the small mess she made. Gajeel nearly shit himself at the show of power.  _These guys are fucking monsters._ He was just about ready to leave and never speak of this encounter again when he heard the masters voice calling for him from upstairs. Putting down a few jewel to pay for his drink and extra to cover the damages, he walked towards the stairs that led into the master's office. From behind he felt the same chilling presence again. "Oh and Gajeel? If you tell  _ANYONE_ in this hall that I was 'curious' about you, I will tear you a new one." Her cold smile will haunt his nightmares for the rest of his life.

Walking up to the office door, Gajeel could smell the Laxus behind it. It opened to the man looking pissed beyond belief and stomping towards the stairs. Shoving into the slayer, he opened his eyes to meet the shorter man's. Those eyes looking down at Gajeel pierced right into his mind, reminding him of the pain he felt. Mustering up the courage to respond, he tried to show defiance with the S-class wizard. "Oi. Watch it sparky." 

This irritated the mage but he wouldn't dare try anything big in front of Makarov, at least not yet. He let it slide but on Gajeel way in, he blindly threw a small bolt off electricity in his direction. Unintentionally, or maybe intentionally, shocking Gajeel right in the ass. His breathing sped up as he got a bit of a flash back to the electricity he was bombarded with yesterday. As he turned to face the the Blonde to get revenge the Guild Master stopped him. "Let it go, that brat always has to get the last laugh. Close the door, I have a request I would like to discuss in private with you." 

After tentatively rubbing the smoldering spot where the bolt struck him, he closed the door and sat in the chair. The place still reeked of Laxus's scent, irritating the slayer. Makarov raised his brow in wonder, "Need me to open the window? I know your type, you don't really want to be reminded of someone who defeated you. Especially someone with your pride, while being a dragon slayer, and dealing with my idiot grandson's insufferable superiority complex." Makarov gestured in the air to get his magic power to open the large pane window that lead to the guild hall, immediately making the room feel less stuffy.  _How did the Geezer know that his scent was irritating me,_ Gajeel was a bit baffled by the old man's insight. "I have dealt with my fair share of dragon slayers in my time Gajeel, you brats don't make it any easier with all of you sharing the same trait of being prideful idiots. I've asked you to come into my office because I have a job that I would like you to do for me."

"Okay I'm listening..."

"I'm sure you know by now that as someone who wanted to destroy my guild, there are a great number of people who would pay good jewel to see us gone." Gajeel thought about it for a second, there really were a lot of other random guilds that were sending mages to phantom lord as representatives. He thought about all of the people who would be happy to crush the fairies. "Yeah what about it."

"What I want you to do it contact one of the bigger threats to this family of ours." The master clenched his fist as his expression grew serious. Gajeel was curious to who could pose such a threat to this guild that could stop even the Jupiter cannon. "I want you to act as a double agent in contact with the dark mage Ivan Dreyar, my son."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm too lazy to write in the actual rest of Makarov's request plus the chapter feels like it was starting to run just a bit too long.


End file.
